Angela in the Dark
by Randi the awesome
Summary: What if it was Angela that found Brennan lying in a pool of her own blood in A Shot in the Dark instead of Booth? A short one-shot that doesn't change much of the over all plot. Forgot to add disclaimer so I'll put it here: I don't own Bones


**Hi Guys! My first fanfic so go easy on my. I don't really know how to do this so bare with me. This story came to me when reading LegendOfMegan's fanfic **_**Her Heart Stopped. **_**In Booth's POV, Angela walks in the lab right as Brennan is being carried in a gurney, so I wondered what would happen if she had come in before Booth. In this story everything is just like in the show, and Brennan is not pregnant like in **_**Her Heart Stopped**_**. Here I go!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo**

Brennan was peacefully working when she heard footsteps.

"Hal, I'm busy and not in the mood to talk." Not hearing a response, she looked up. "Hal?"

Suddenly she felt a cold sensation in her abdomen. Her vision blurred (more then it already was with the lenses she was wearing) and tried to steady herself by holding on to something. Unable to do this she crashed to the floor. The last thing she remembered was hearing heavy footsteps, running away.

.

.

.

Angela walked in to the lab, expecting it would be silent, to hopefully get some extra work done so she could take the next day off. What she didn't expect was for it to not be totally dark. She saw a light coming from the bone room, instantly knowing it had to be Brennan.

"_Is she seriously still here? I'm only here because I wanna take tomorrow off. I would much rather stay home with Michael Vincent and Hodgins. Maybe she and Booth fought." _Angela thought. Curious, as always, she headed towards the bone room.

Angela walked in and screamed. Brennan was on sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood. "Oh my god Bren are you ok?!" she asked her unconscious friend, getting on the floor next to her, "No of course your not! Uh what do I do! I have to call an ambulance!" She rummaged through her purse searching for her phone, "Where the hell is my phone!" she yelled, now in tears.

Once she found it, she quickly called 911. "Hello this 911. What is your emergency?" asked a completely calm female voice.

"Get an ambulance here right away! I just found my best friend lying in a pool of blood! I think she was shot!" Angela managed to wail through her tears.

"Okay ma'am, please try to stay calm. I'm sending an ambulance right now, but I'm going to need you to tell some things. Who are you, who is the she, and where is the blood coming from?"

"I am Angela Montenegro Hodgins, she is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and the blood is coming from her stomach I think! Can you please hurry, I don't know how long she's been here, she could be bleeding out!"

"Okay Angela, can you please estimate about how much blood has been lost?"

"I have no idea, I'm really bad at estimating! Uh, maybe, like, 1 Liter? Oh god that's a lot!" Angela sobbed, still just sitting next to Brennan, not knowing what to do.

"Okay thank you ma'am. The ambulance should be there shortly." The 911 operator said, and then hung up.

Angela tried talking to Brennan to get her conscious and, really mostly, to keep Angela somewhat calm.

"It's okay sweetie, it's all gonna be just fine. Don't worry about it Bren. It'll all work out just fine, and you'll get home to Booth and Christine, your lovely family. It's all gonna be fine."

Less than 2 minutes later the ambulance showed up.

"Would you like to come with us miss?" One of the men asked Angela when taking Brennan out on a gurney.

"May I please." Angela responded getting in the back with Brennan and some doctors.

Once on the road, she remembered Booth, deciding to call him.

.

.

.

Booth was worried sick. Christine was refusing to go to sleep and Brennan wasn't home yet. Had he really hurt her feeling so badly that she wasn't home yet? Or maybe something bad had happened. _No, Booth, nothing is wrong. She's probably on her way home right now. _Still he could not get that thought out of his mind. _Wait, this is more than a thought, it's a feeling. It's a gut feeling. And my gut is never wrong._ Deciding he should go to the lab to get her, he got Christine ready.

Just then, his phone went off. _Angela? Why would Angela call at this time? _

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Angela. You need to meet me at the hospital write now! Like get Christine in the car now!"

"Why? What's up Ange? Is this about Bones? I thought she was at the lab?" Booth asked, strapping in Christine.

"She was. I found her unconscious on the floor! In a pool of blood! I think she was shot!"

"Oh my god. I'm on my way!" Booth said and hung up. He turned on the siren and sped his way to the hospital.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo**

**What do you guys think? The rest of the story is the same as in the episode. Please review!**


End file.
